


warmly silly

by ManaGummi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Pokemon Cuddles, n talks to pokemon and hears them talk back, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaGummi/pseuds/ManaGummi
Summary: N is cold and Zekrom is warm. It's simple, really.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Zekrom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	warmly silly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/gifts).



> written for the chocolate box challenge!

There was something soothing about curling up against Zekrom to rest. Lately, N found himself doing it more and more when he was tired (and even when he wasn’t), simply tucking himself into one of the grooves of the pokémon’s and closing his eyes. It was, in N’s mind, a good arrangement. Dragon fire and electricity made Zekrom wonderfully, incredibly warm and thus perfect to snuggle up against for a nap.

Or, at least, almost perfect.

“Don’t laugh at me,” N muttered, eyes closed as he shuffled to wiggle himself closer against Zekrom. “It’s not very nice.”

Zekrom huffed out a quiet kind of half roar that N had long since learned was their way of laughing.  _ I wasn’t laughing at you _ , they lie in that stupid fond way that N was still learning how to get used to.  _ You humans are just silly, that’s all _ .

N cracked one eye open and peered up to Zekrom’s face. “I am not silly and you know it. You’re just very warm and I’m very tired.”

_ Fine then _ , Zekrom huffed again.  _ You humans are adorable, then _ .

Rolling his open eye before closing it again, N sighed. “I suppose I can accept being called adorable in exchange for getting to nap here.” There were far worse arrangements that N had been forced to settle for in his life.

The trees of the forest they were camping out in rustled gently in the nighttime breeze, but the chill of it sent a shiver down N’s spine that had him tucking even closer to Zekrom, his arms wrapped around his torso as he curled up even more.

_ See? _ Zekrom hummed.  _ Adorable. All of you get cold so easily. _

“That’s hardly my fault,” N murmured, eyes drifting closed as the warmth of the pokémon he was up against lulled him closer to sleep. “Not all of us can be dragons.”

Another rumbling laugh.  _ Stop talking and sleep, N. _

And so N did, safe and comfortably warm.


End file.
